halofandomcom-20200222-history
Unggoy/Quotes
Grunt Quotes From Halo: Combat Evolved 1. When the Grunt Get stuck and runs towards teammates: "look at what i found!" 2. When stuck by grenade: "Not again!" 3. When they see a grenade in Halo CE: "GRENAAADE!" 4. When plasma grenade is stuck onto Grunt "NOOOOOOOOO-WAAAAAAA!" 5. When stuck by grenade in Halo:CE: "SHIIIITT!!!!" 6. When throwing a grenade in Halo:CE: "Heads up!" 7. When plasma grenade is stuck onto Grunt: "NOOOOOOOOOO! We're gonna die!" 8. "Ha! He! He! Ha!!!" 9. Thirsty Grunt: "Good thing that food-nipple's waiting for me at the starship 'cause man, have I worked up a big grunty thirst!" 10. "Stop shooting me!" 11. "They're all around me." 12. "Human!" 13. Elite killed: "Leader dead! Run away!" 14. "He's Everywhere!" 15. "Casualty!" (If a grunt gets killed in front of another.) 16. "Enemyyy!!!!" 17. "GET ME OFF!!!" (When stuck by a plasma grenade.) 18. "Me your friend? Hu huh..." (When about to be killed by Master Chief) 19. "Can I have his helmet?" (When the Master Chief is dead.) 20. "It bleeds!!!" (When Master Chief is wounded.) 21. "It...DIES?" (When Master Chief is dead.) 22. "It'll take more than that, tin-man." (Taunt) 23. "Very quiet now..." 24. "ME!; ME! ME! ME! THAT WAS ME!" 25. "You DEAD!" 26. "Oh yeah! We bad. We bad." 27. "Yeah. Nice job guys, cold fusion on me! Hah." 28. "Haaack-poot" (Spitting on Master Chief's corpse) 29. "Please, I have wife and kid." (Begging mercy). 30. "I'll bite yer kneecaps off!" 31. "Victory!!!" 32. "Help. Need Help. Assistaaance!" 33. "Not so tough, are ya?" 34. "Where did it go?" 35. "We kill!" 36. "We hurt!" 37. "Shoot you!!" 37. "DEAD DEVIL!!!" 38. "What the? GRENADE!" 39. "Ho ho hoo. Spppppppp!" (Rasberrying the Master Chief) 40. "You did it." (Complementing another on Master Chief's death) 41. "Toss at once!" (When throwing a grenade) 42. "We're gonna go down in history!" 43. "TOO CLOSE! Too close!" 44. "CAN'T-RUN-WITH-THING-ON-BACK! Uh huh huh hu." 45. "Save yourself!" 46. "Oh, you no leave me!" 47. "We'll all get medals for this!" 48. "Whose the man?!" 49. "No shoot! No shoot!" 50. "No. No more!!!" 51. "Me KILL IT!!" 52. "In da face!" 53. "Oh. I get his gun!!!!" 54. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" 55. "Here I go..." 56. "We win! WE WIN!!" 57. "Good." (When Master Chief's shields are down) 58. "Glory!!!" 59. "Get up so I can do that again!!!" 60. "Everybody duck!" (Throwing a grenade) 61. "Alright!" 62. "Flee!" 63. "Die devil!" 64. "Cover me." 65. "Do that again! Oh, I dare ya." 66. "Catch Wilty!" 67. "Back off!" 68. "Here I found it! Help! Need Help!" 69. (When throwing a grenade) "Down in front!!" 70. (When running away) Little people first! 71: He's gone!(When Elite is killed) 72: They got Elite! Run!(When Elite is killed) 73: Leader dead! Run away! 74: We are the Champions!! We are the Champions (sung to the tune of the song, when you are killed.) 75: You think you soooo great (When shields are down) 76: Die motherf***er! (Legendary) 77: "OW OW OW OW OW OW OW" (when shot with several rounds that don't kill it) 78: Activates plasma grenade, then drops it on his own foot. Has time to yell "S***!" before it goes off. 79: "You're hist-" just before being shot. 80: Screams "Why MEEEEE?!" as it sees the Chief coming. 81: Yells "Not MEE!" as it runs away. 82: When hit with a round that almost kills it: "You S.O.B.!" 83: and the immortal "WOW!" as it dies. 84: "He's gonna kill us all!" as the chief starts firing into a pack of grunts... 85: Hisses "I hate you" as it sees the chief. 86: Says "There ya are" as it sees the chief. 87: "Sorry!" if the Grunt happens to shoot another ally. 88: "WHAT?!!" when he discovers the chief behind him. 89: "YIPE!" when shot in the behind. (Grunt grabs at rear in pain). 90: "He's on Elite!" when attacking their leading elite. 91: Leaps up onto a plasma cannon. "Alright!" 92: "get out of my face!" 93: "Grenade bad!" 94: "It wasn't ME!" (When a Grunt shoots one of his allies by accident) 95: Advances upon MC. "DIE!" (Famous last word...) 96: "Flee!" (Very high and plaintive) 97: "Don't shoot! DON'T SHOOT!!" (Might work if the grunt wasn't himself shooting at the MC...) 98. "Nooohoho!!!" (When a Grunt is stuck with a Plasma Grenade badly..) 99. "BURN!!" when grunt opens fire when MC caught unaware...(doesn't happen very often...) 100. "Stoopid!" Said when grunt sees MC for first time. 101. "You'll pay for that, man!" When high ranking Elite or Hunter is killed. Halo 2 Quotes 1. "Ha! He! He! Ha!!!" 2. Cowardly Grunt: "Please, no hurt! Me like Elites. Brutes stinky bad bad. Me stay here, make sure no Brutes come behind mighty Arbiter. Heh, heh... Eh?" 3. Grunt 1: "Me have bad feeling about this." Grunt 2: "You always have bad feeling! You had bad feeling about morning food nipple!" 4. "Cower, coward!" 5. "Wish me could sleep with eyes open." 6. "KILLLL!" 7. "We make fire... sing songs?." 8. "Arbiter go first, ha ha." 9. "You no hide from me!" 10. "Arbiter our savior! Stupid Jackal, say thank you!" - Grunt Major on Sacred Icon 11. "How come there never be Arbiter Grunt?" 12. "Me take off mask, smell better! But nooo, always have to fight on oxygen planet! How come enemies don't breathe methane?" 13. "You hunt, me kill!" 14.(If last Grunt left alive): "Come out so I can kill you!" 15."Aahh! Demon!" 16. "SHHH! be vewy quiet. Me hunting Heretics..." sometimes heard on the level The Arbiter 17. "There, there." 18. "What want me do?" 19. "Huhh?" 20. "You hunt, me kill!" 21. "What do want me do?" 22. "They got leader! Run!" 23. "That's just greedy!" 24. "The Demon is here!" 25. "Me no see him." 26. Elite: "Grunt! Go peek." Grunt: "Nuh-uh, you do it." 27. "Enemy moving! Stay Alert!" 28. "Leader dead!" 29. "Spoiler!" 30. "Leader dead! Run away! 31. "He dead? Me Run!" 32. "You big, you stupid!" 33. "Hellooo-ooo?" 34. "Ow-howow!" 35. "Stay hidden!" 36. "Eh? It dies?" 37. If you give it a less powerful weapon: "Me suck lot less if have better weapon, you know." 38. "Haha! Run, enemy! RUN!" 39. When seeing an Energy Sword, "Blade!!" 40. "Oh! Me could have stayed home!" 41. "Oh, it figures. Me waste ammo, you come long, take kill!" 42. "Me live to serve." 43. "That not right!" 44. "What you doing, Arbiter?" 45. "Tell Mom I love her!" 46. "They got Elite! RUN!!" 47. "They got Elite!" 48. "A present? From Arbiter? OOOH!" 49. "Me not worthy" 50. "You there?" 51. "Ah! Hurt!" 52. "Monkey!" 53. "Baboon!" 54. "Veiry bad thing!!!" 55. "We stand still like this much longer, we be on date!" 56. "If hungry, eat Jackal." 57. "Demon's helmet make GREAT backpack!" 58. When stuck by grenade: "Not again!" 59. When they see the Master Chief: "Whats wrong? You scared, Demon?" 60. When given a weapon: "What's the catch?" 61. "Wake up! Bad guys!" 62. "Loser." 63. "I'm outta here." 64. When a plasma grenade is stuck on Grunt: "Get it off of me!" 65. "It look like enemy." 66. "I just wet myself." 67. "Arbiter, tell me a story." 68. "Take off suit, get on knees! Then see who tough!" 69. When killed by Grunts and Elites together "Can I have helmet?" 70. If you have no shield and run up to a Grunt, sometimes it says: "Demon feel stupid when I kill it!" 71. When swapping guns: "You already have one weapon!" 72. "Big scary thing me run!" 73. "Big scary thing run away!" 74. "It die like all rest." 75. "It wasting ammo, but me no care. Ha ha!" (When killed) 76. (While shooting enemy corpse): "This waste of ammo, but me no care." 77. "DIE!" 78. "Too close! Too close!" 79. "We are the champions!" 80. "Can't find him." 81. "Shoot you!" 82. "I smell him." 83. "Elite!!!" 84. "Idiot." 85. "That was Fred!" 86. "What you are you doing?!" 87. "What were you thinking?!" 88. "Mighty one?" 89. "We make good team." 90. "Don't shoot me, Arbiter." 91. "Are you angry Arbiter?" 92. "But Arbiter friend." 93. "Together we kill them all!" 94. (When it's the last Grunt alive and your shields are down)(Holds grenade or other powerful weapon) "Baby don't fail me now" (only higher ranked Grunts seem to say this) 95. (When you give a Grunt a heavy weapon): "Yeesssssssss, master. Give me precious, my precious!". 96. "I will love you, and tag you, and call you George." 97. "Bad thing!" (When seeing enemy vehicles) 98. "Me want nap, you shoot." (When sleeping) 99. "Every Grunt for self!" (When asleep) 100. "Me so cute, you give me gun!" (When afraid) 101. "Big, scary thing! Run away! Please.. no make go back?" (When fleeing Sentinels) 102. "AAAAH! More bad.. things! Arbiter! Protect! Protect!" (When afraid) 103. "We happy to be Gwunties." (When seeing the Arbiter) 104. "Me do something bad?" 105. "They no see me now." When engaging Active Camo 106. "I'm invisible!" When engaging Active Camo 107. "Where enemy?" 108. (When stared at) "Maybe me be sidekick, you know like Robin. 109. "No one can stop me!", said when given a Fuel Rod Cannon 110. (When activating camouflage) "Tricky tricky!" 111. (When given plasma rifle) "Me not worthy." 112. (When given fuel rod) "My thanks to the Arbiter" or "For me!?" 113. (when standing still on the arbiter) Make fire, sing songs. Call it camp! 114. "Me do nothing wrong!" (When you injure a Grunt as the Arbiter) 115. "Come here, Arbiter!" Heretic Grunt taunting 116. " Me always hated you Elites! Heretic Grunt teasing 117. "You heretic vewy stinky!" (SpecOps Grunt teasing Heretics 118. Elite: " Argh, the demon!" Grunt: "He's green?" 119. "Chimp" (taunt when a Marine is hiding or out of line of sight) 120. Grunt 1: :Me so cute, you give me gun!" Grunt 2: "Me cuter!" 121. AAAAAH! Bad bad Demon! 122. (When given rocket launcher on the level Uprising): You give 'cause me cute? 123. (Either when stuck by a grenade or when a grenade is near) "Very bad thing!!" 124. (When turning invisible) Hey, where my gun go? Oh, right. Ha ha ha ha ha! 125. (when stared at) "It may be hard to tell but I am not a Female." 126. If OK with you, me go take pee. 127. Shhhh! Me hunting hewatics. (active camo engaged) 128. Not even grunt want to join your cause (spec ops grunt taunting heritics) 129. If hungry, eat Jackal! (To the Arbiter) 130. Came the wrong way... (Upon seeing Plasma Grenades planted near them) 131. Godd!!(Upon seeing and understanding the amount of chaos that took place..) 132. Bastard. 133. Sissy! 134. All is lost!!! 135.You want toady? Me be good toady! Me have lots of practice!(When the Grunt is stared at for sometime) 136.He slip out right under nose...That impossible,Me have great nose.My family has been bred for noses!And mine best!(when you hide from a grunt as The Master Cheif with the IWHBYD Skull active) 137.(when you give a Grunt a bad weapon when he has a good one)But I only shot it once...Wait..I shot it many many times, and killed many many enemies!(IWHBYD probaly needed) 138.Something in the way he moves!That's right!Just like no other Arbiter!!Something in the way he moves me!shaom taom ticka taom tck!(after staring at a grunt after a great battle as The Arbiter with IWHBYD skull on) 139.I don't wanna leave him noooow!I don't know how i could ever hoooow!Comeon Arbiter sing!(same as 138)(NOTE:this is to the best I can remember) 140.SHEILA!(Very rare even with IWHBYD.When you surprise a grunt and your in a scorpion tank.) 141.Is there a..Problem sir?(when your The Arbiter and you stare at a grunt) 142.Me still see you!(when a grunt spots you while playing as The Master Cheif) 143.I'm little..But very very angry!(Playing as the Arbiter and staring at a grunt) 144.Got issue with me preformance..Prefer we have rational adult conversation!(hitting a grunt while playing as The Arbiter) Halo 3 Quotes 1. "Feet don't fail me now!" (When last one left alive) 2. "KIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!" When in combat 3. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" When blasted in the air by a grenade 4. "Take away it's girl, and it turns into a bitch!" 5. "Here, I'll help" When throwing a grenade 6. "Hooray!" When the Master Chief is dead 7. "Someone help, I'm fighting Demon!" (When a Grunt has trouble fighting MC) 8. "Run away!" same as above. 9. "Die!" same as 7. 10. "Owowowowowow!" when shot. 11. "Stupid bully!" same as 7. 12. "Uh-oh, grenade!" 13. "Move up!" 14. "I'll help." 15. "He killed my brother!" 16. "Flare! Move!" 17. "You sick bastard!" 18. "It's safe to come out, this is *Pause* Sergeant Humanoid. Uhh....Yeah" - When Hiding 19. "You killed my best friend!" 20. "Disaster" (this may be said when a lot of grunts or brutes are getting killed.) 21. "You killed my friends!" when you kill lots of grunts 22. "He was my nipple mate!" 23. When Arbiter is killed "Arbiter, you've just been spanked!" 24. When you kill all Grunts in area save one: "They....killed them...Those monsters!" 25. "It's a Nightmarree!" (If you kill a lot of enemies) 26. "Run for our lives, we're leaderless!" (if you kill their leader) 27. "Bad Guy!" 28. "You're going down, big guy" 29. "Oh no, he's here." (when one sees you) 30. "Oh no" 31. "What are you doing?!" (If Brute sticks Grunt with grenade and then throws Grunt at player.) 32: "He killed Yayap!" (If another Grunt is killed by you) 33: "What will I do without him?"(When one grunt finds a dead Grunt but is not attacking the player) 34: "I wish I was back at the nipple! (when running away from the Master Chief) 35: "Its the demon! He's going to tear off my arms and use them as Maracas!" 36: "You giant bullying MONSTER!!!!!!!!" 37: "I bet I can stick it!" (Said by a Suicidal Grunt when he charges at a player with dual armed Plasma Grenades.) 38: "Enjoy my bright. Blue. Balls!" (Said by Grunt when kamikazieng,) 39: "My light, guides the journey!" (Said by Grunt when kamikazieng) 39: "Faith and devotion!" (Said by Grunt when kamikazieng) 40: "Witness my belief!" (Said by Grunt when kamikazieng) 41: "Follow the light brothers!" (Said by Grunt when kamikazieng) 42: "Help me! Stick you!" (Said by Grunt when kamikazieng) Category: Grunts 43.I get his boots.(when you die) 44. Suck it Heretic! 45."Let me live!" (When running away) Category: The Covenant 46. "Can I have his helmet? brute master make ultra" random 47. "I'm gonna eat your liver on a cracker" 48. "Now he's invisible!" (when he cannnot see where you are attacking from) 49. "this is doom of biblical paportions!" when you kill a lot of enemies. 50 "Oh Jesus!" when a grunt sees you. 51. "Its time for the Grunty Punishment!" 52. "He was my Friend...." 53. “The Germans are coming! I mean, the Arbiter’s coming!” 54. "Ding Dong! The demon's dead!" When you get killed 55. "I was wrong to shoot you, I see that now" 56. "Man, every time we play a hide and seek game where your suppose to hide, theres no point in you hiding, because I like always know where exactly you are. Its like go hide, and I already know where your gonna go"! (thats as accurate as I can remeber). 57. "No my sweet sweet prince like George, dont die *cries* " 58. More than one grunt camping in a Bubble Shield: "Hey, maybe we should stick our heads out!" 59. He Killed Jub Jub! 60.In The Brochure It Said This Would Be Fun!' 61. ''Oh This Sucks Im Going North! 62. How can something so big hide for so long? when hiding. 63. No! You killed George! We went to college together; he was on my team! after killikng another Grunt 64. "Merry Christmas..." when sleeping 65. "You killed Flip-Yap! Or Yap-Flip was he? It was Yap-Flip--no, Flip-Yap was his brother! DON'T TELL ME I DON'T KNOW FLIP-YAP!! FLIP-YAP AND I WENT TO NIPPLE ACADEMY TOGETHER, and now he's dead!" (After killing another Grunt) 66. "Hey demon! The jerk store called and they're all out of you. Poor you, stolen at the age of six and conscripted into the military, unnhh! Okay look, you let me live, I got the Fist of Rukt, I'll be the bottom. I'll polish your boots, I'll polish your helmet. Its the gas, haha! When I'm on the gas, I don't know what I'm doing half the time." (Final Grunt) 67. "I knew I should have taken that leadership class." 68. "Green armour - good camouflage. Shiny green armour - not so good!" 69. (when throwing a plasma grenade) "Catch!" 70. (after you die) "Ooh, ooh! I got dibs on his chestplate!" 71. "Demon, you big bully!!" 72. Flare! (throwing plasma grenade) 73. We suck together, we fight together! 74. The demon will kill us all!! (when you killed several grunts) 75."My grunty claws will pinch!!" 76. 'You killed Poon-Flip, the Flippiest Poon I ever knew.' 77. 'The Demon Alive? That's a bad thing.' 78. 'Stop MOLESTING me!!' * 79. Its the Germans!! Ops, I mean the Arbiter. (When they see the Arbiter at some point) 80. Please....don't kill me.... 81. "We killed the Traitor!!" (When the Arbiter is killed by Grunts) 82. "Arbiter, NO!!"(When the Arbiter is about to kill the Grunt) 83. "They killed him too!!"(Usually when the Brute of the Grunt's squad is dead.) 84. When the Grunt is rudely awoken: "What the?" 85. "Oh man, he's OK! Ruunn!!"(Upon discovering that MC or any of the other characters are "Ok") 86. What a world! (IWHBYD skull needed) 87. "Oh my god!!! Look at his gloves! He's going to strangle us all!!" (Rare, IWHBYD needed) * Rare sayings. The I Would Have Been Your Daddy skull is helpful to hear these rarer quotes, while a few require the "I Would Have Been Your Daddy". note: the rarer quotes may not all be marked as such 88. "I didn't sign up for THIS!!" 89. "Hey, demon! The jerkstore just called, and they're all out of you" (If Master Chief is harassing a pack of grunts) 90. "We're leaderless, RUN AWAY!" 91. "Bring it, ugly!!" (IWHBYD needed) 92. "Open up and say 'Aaah..'!" 93. "I found the Arbiter!"(Upon seeing the Arbiter) 94. "I kill you tough guy.." 95. "Commander's dead. Flee, please!"(When the commandering Brute is dead.) 96. (Throwing grenade) "This one's for your momma!" 97. (Throwing grenade) "Plasma Throw!" 98."Eat this you jerk!" When throwing a Plasma Grenade. 99."You Mother..." Rarly heard. When seeing another Grunt killed in battle. 100. "Rukt's fist, Merry Christmas..." (when sleeping) 101. "Rukt.." (when sleeping) 102. "Fist of Rukt" (when sleeping) 103. *strange farting noise* (when sleeping) 104. "Heres some candy!" (when throwing grenade) 105. "Open up and say ah!" (when throwing grenade) 106. "Get that guy!" 107. "Not me!" (Wishing he doesn't get killed upon seeing the Arbiter or MC wreaking havoc on his allies.) 108. "I will miss you, sharer of my gas" (When another grunt is killed) 109. "Look at him! 'Laughs a little'"(When your shields are down yet you still charge at the Grunts) 110. "I didn't order the Demon on the Menu!"(IWHBYD possibly needed) 111. "Die Heretic!"(Upon seeing the Arbiter, and oddly, the Master Chief as well.) 112. "Please don't kill me, I won't tell the prophet!!" 113. "He's Raping Me!" (If a body falls on it, such as being flown from a grenade) 114. "Ahhh! Get it off of me!" (see #113) 115. "This one's for your mother!" (when throwing grenade with IWHBYD on) 116.The Demon is gonna eat me!!!(When a grunt is scared and running from the Master Cheif) 117. Meaty Pussbag (when you are slaughtering grunts) 118. How many times have you seen a Grunt go looking for the enemy and NOT get killed? (best as I remember. IWHBYD skull possibly needed.) Category: Quotes